thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Daren Bearclaw - Dahuntsman1's charecter
Duke Daren Bearclaw of Emor Age: 35 Occupation: Duke of Emor, Chevalier of Lancre Pass, Earl of Trymar and High Lancre (all former) Rogue Captain Family: unknown parents (deceased) Sir Varen Bearclaw (Brother, missing) Surrogate Son: Leturoa Personality: Pragmatic: Daren is realistic and blunt through and through, and isn't prone to flights of fancy or idealism Intelligent: Daren has a knowledge of political and military history, and is literate and able to write and speak both common and Nevrikaan. Ruthless: Daren takes no pity on his enemys, whether on the battlefield or in politics Daren and his younger brother Varien were the third generation of knights of the minor house of Bearclaw, and thus at a young age sent off to become pages and squires, to learn the arts of warfare, a art at which both boys excelled at. Daren, due to his innate (some say natural born) skill with weaponry, was knighted at the tender age of 19, first seeing action just a few months later, when Daren and several other knights were escorting the daughter of a nobleman, when a group of bandits (or assasins, debate rages to this day) which were turned back by Daren, almost single-handedly, this event would also cause some rumors years later in that Daren personally executed several surviving bandits by beheading them, even after they surrendered, a rumor that Daren has never admitted to or denied. a few years later Daren met the young Duke Charles of Faroe, and soon the two had become close friends, so much so that Charles appointed Daren as the Captain of the Faroe Guard, a post he holds to this day. Daren's brother Varen, went missing 10 years ago when he accompanied a exploratory expedition to the west, in which said expedition was never seen again, and Daren has since accepted the realisitic probability that his brother is dead, but holds on to the faint hope that Varen is still alive somewhere. During the Faroan Split (although many call it a civil war) Daren Bearclaw stood by his longtime friend, improving upon his already notorious reputation as a skilled and ruthless warrior, and solidifying his new reputation as a skilled military commander, especially during the Battle of Lancre Plateau, in which Daren, leading a squadron of mounted knights, broke the opposing armys left flank, leaving it open for the huscarls, and ultimately lead to the enemy armies defeat. Following the battle, Daren had the bodies of the dead traitors impaled on spikes, as a warning to those who would dare rebel against the rightful duke of Faroe. Daren is a follower of the Nevrikaan religion, and he is indifferent about the Church of Ios. Present day: With the untimely death (assasination?) of King Fendel the First "the Wise", Daren, along with most of the lord of Allmark have pledged support to King Smetland the First, Darens reason being that as long as a member of House Arnor (the ruling house of Ios) lives that, ''De Jure, ''the throne is theirs by right, and he believes that anyone who denies that should be branded traitors and punished. In the year 700 C.E. following the death of the false king in the north, Bohannon Snowhawk, and the surrender of Lord Bram Sigismund, now popularly known as "The Kingslayer", Daren was given the Earldom of the occupied land of Trymar, the control of which was given to Duke Charles II of Faroe, under House Almarus-Almark. Daren has recently been made Duke of the newfound Duchy of Emor, and is now married to Lady Snow Seaworth. Following Lady Snow's descent into madness, Daren was granted a divorce, and shortly thereafter adopted his longtime friend and comrade, Leturoa, as his adopted son and heir until he sires a legitimate son. Betrayed by his longtime friends and allies, and exiled by the lords of Ios, Daren and 400 of his most loyal soldiers have departed for the new world, renouncing all former ties to Ios, to find their own way in the new. 8 years later.... Daren Bearclaw was eventully pardoned for the false charges of treason brought against him, and Daren has returned to Ios, in what form, remains to be seen...